Food mixers are present in most kitchens. Many food mixers include a revolving planetary element that has a rotating beater shaft with which an attachment such as a wire whisk or mixing beater can be attached, with the attachment revolving with the planetary element as well as rotating with the shaft. As the planetary element revolves and the attachment rotates, the attachment moves through food constituents in a bowl placed under the planetary element to mix, beat, or otherwise process the food constituents.
As recognized by the present invention, beaters are a type of attachment that can be used to mix food. During the mixing process, the present invention critically recognizes that it is common for some of the food to stick to the side of the bowl and remain there. This requires that the cook stop the food mixer and scrape food from the side of the bowl back into the mixing region. This inconvenience can be particularly common for thicker batters like cheesecake, creaming together butter and sugar or even muffin and cookie dough. In addition to sticking on the sides of the bowl, food tends to build up in the dimpled area at the very bottom of the bowl, which further complicates the sticking problem.
Having made the critical recognitions above, the invention below is provided.